enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Vincent
|caption1 = Cye}} 'Introduction' Cyelena Delton is one of the main characters in Helix Origins series; a supporting character in The Void Lord series. She was formerly known as the Chasmatian Princess, and is nicknamed Cye by close ones. Appearance Cyelena is a slim, petite lady with a pale skin tone. She displays an hourglass figure, and possesses long brown hair which reaches her waist. She has large, bright azure eyes with long eyelashes. Her wardrobe is usually a blue and black dress consisting of black high socks, along with black evening gloves that cover up her wrists. She also wears numerous sapphires, similar to the Earthon Gem. 'Autobiography' Noble - 64,985 Cyelena was born in year 64,980 in Chasmaton, the proud daughter of Miller and Elise Delton. The Delton Family had been on friendly terms with the Chasmaton Monarchy for decades, the royals had been providing them financial aid from time to time, making them one of the wealthiest families in the kingdom, which drew jealousy and hate towards the family, the same reason why she was bullied by other children. To avoid bullying cases from happening again, Miller hired home tutors, so she could expand her knowledge without exposing her to danger. At the age of five, Miller decided to take his family on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Aria. Once in a blue moon, she was permitted to go shopping. As she was wandering around the commercial district, a particular ruby caught her attention. She went into the jewelry store instinctively, however it turned out that she didn't have sufficient gold. Out of the blue, a random kid at her age, Helix Cornelius appeared before her and gave her 30 gold, which allowed the transaction to complete. Unfortunates - 64,996 Few months later, Elise died from an unknown disease on Mother's Day. With the absence of her mother, Miller's workload was multiplied, who was forced to leave her alone at home, further making her loneliness to grow. In year 64,996, the Prince of Chasmaton, Edwin Galloway, had a parade on the streets, while Cyelena was out for a family gathering, her appearance impressed him, resulting in a confession in public. Edwin threatened to sentence her entire family to death or be his fiancee ensued from her rejection. The situation was inevitable for her, so she agreed unwillingly. A New Beginning - 65,000 In year 64,998, Helix sneaked into Chasmaton, and paid a surprise visit to her. He realized the resentful terms of the marriage, then he challenged Edwin to a death battle in the middle of the wedding, directly bringing the ceremony to a pause. Since the day of Edwin's demise, she has migrated to Aria along with her family members. She had been keeping her identity behind the mask of a commoner, while hiding the fact she was privileged as well as a princess. When she hit 20, she bought a baguette from the bakery. On her way home, she accidentally bumped into Skylar Kaisel, who informed her that there was a mold on the bread. Cyelena thanked her for the warning, but refused to refund, because she didn't want to disturb the baker's business. Skylar directly snatched the bread from her and hurried into the bakery, and threw a fierce dispute with the baker. At last, Skylar returned with the refunds in hand. Cyelena took her as a role model, and they have become friends ever since. One week later, Gwen was brought to Imperium after being found on the streets, she assaulted Helix for killing Edwin and "kidnapping" Cyelena, ensued from regaining consciousness. The two broke out a fierce sword-fight until Cyelena revealed her identity, and the fact that she was never kidnapped. She broke up with Skylar right after her explanation, and hid herself inside her mansion. Later on, Gwen and Skylar untied her knot by accepting her true self. The three formed a playgroup ever since. Personality Just like any other noble, Cyelena is an elegant and obedient lady, and she follows the rules of mannerisms under all circumstances. The way she speaks is very polite, owing to the fact she often feels grateful for the slightest things. She is noted to own a heart made of glass, and is easily affected emotionally, she is often described as a crybaby by Skylar. Trivia *Cyelena's best-loved food is cheesecake. Consequence of her strong desire in maintaining her fitness, she seldom eats it, and only in very small proportions. *Cyelena lacks the ability to take care of herself, on account of she is consistently catered by butlers and stewards since she was born. *Cyelena always despises Edwin, mainly because of his harsh and unfair treatments for her. Through her dialogues, she shows no sign of sympathy or sorrow for his death. *Cyelena has never been enlisted in the Galloway Family attributable to the discard of her marriage, and is never officially titled as a Chasmatian Princess. *Cyelena has never responded to Helix's confession letter, on account of he eradicated it before she had the chance to read.